This application proposes to make available an automated device for recording and analyzing the envelope following response (EFR) to be used for objective audiometric testing in human subjects. The EFR is a scalp-recorded response evoked by the envelope of the stimulating waveform. Sinusoidally-amplitude modulated tones with different carrier frequencies and/or two-tone stimulus pairs have been used to elicit the EFR which occurs at the modulation frequency or envelope, a component not present in the original signal. The EFR, although measured at the modulation frequency is due to excitation of neurons tuned to the carrier frequency. If this device is as effective as presented it may have an impact on evaluation of hearing in individuals with hearing impairment. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE